Carolyn Muir: The Reluctant Astral Traveler
by AutomneArcher
Summary: The Captain had an idea, a wonderfully daring idea that he would very much like to 'explore' with Carolyn Muir. But as with all great ideas, it comes with an unexpected consequence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect evening, a most perfect one indeed.

For all was right in the world, and in the infinite universe.

Captain Daniel Gregg pondered on these things happily, as he reveled in his continued existence; in the little patch of heaven, an Eden he built and christened Gull Cottage. And even though he was still a ghost, there were still many things to be greatful for.

Things such as: Supernatural powers, invisibility, walking through walls, eternity, and above all - Carolyn Muir.

It was a Thursday, on a warm August night, the third year into the Muir's stay in Gull Cottage. At precisely half past eight, Captain Gregg had finished his meticulous task of organizing his sea charts. Taking the time to note the coming of low tide, and the possibility of a squall in the coming days.

He was also contemplating a most intricate idea in his mind. Something he wished to discuss with Carolyn Muir later in the evening. The subject matter was highly unorthodox, and he was rather uncertain of what the discussion of it may bring. But he supposed it was worth, very much worth the - _exploration._

Shortly after he rolled the several parchments in place; he was about to take leave of his desk, when he could hear the soft giggles of Candy and Carolyn in the living room, the sound of Candy's transistor radio echoing into the Alcove.

He had immediate plans to use his telescope, but was hindered by curiosity.

The Captain emerged from the Alcove; invisble, quietly - if not amusedly, observing the scene before him.

Candace Muir, was laying on her stomach on the carpeted floor, with a soft throw pillow beneath her elbows. She was watching her mother with great admiration, as some racous tune was being played from the radio she held in her hand.

Carolyn Muir hummed along to the music. She was for the evening, dressed in white slacks and a teal green blouse. She was ajusting the sleeve on a dress she was making; occassionally stepping back to see how her overall work looked on the headless mannequin.

The Captain silently walked over to the fireplace, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, the radio's signal was intercepted, as the noise of static filled the room.

"Aww, mann," Candy exclaimed, as she shook the rectangular contraption. "And that was my favorite song!"

"Try finding another radio station, sweetie. It could be just the connection," Came the reply from her mother, as she draped a measuring tape around her shoulders.

"Oh all, right. I'm gonna do it, but I'm not gonna like it." Candy conceeded, her words grumbled with disappointment.

She began the task of shifting to one station to another, discontent at what was being played as of the moment.

Candy managed to stumbled upon some sort of piano music and paused to listen.

Soon soft music resonated into the room.

"Hey Mom, this is pretty." Remarked Candy, looking up at her mother with a smile, "Do you know it?"

"Hmmm," Carolyn listened carefully, "I think so, its been such a long while since I've heard it." She answered, sticking a pin into the cloth she was working with.

"Do you still remember the words?"

"I don't think so, its been so long-"

"Sing it, Mom." Candy quickly interjected, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"No Candy, I couldn't possi-"

"Pleaseee?" The young girl insisted.

She met her eyes, and knew she couldn't say no.

"Alright, but don't expect it to be perfect," Carolyn had begun to say.

"I don't mind, go on!" Candy said eagerly.

Her mother paused her sewing, long enough for her to catch the second part of the melody.

 _"The very thought of you,"_ She sang.

Her voice reverberated into the room. Its timbre was utterly mellifluous, reminding him of pink silk as he listened, captivated.

 _"And I forget to do, those little ordinary things, that everyone ought to do."_ A half smile found its way to her lips, as her eyes sparkled in the firelight, _"I'm living in, a kind of daydrean. I'm happy as a Queen. Though foolish it may seem to be, its everything. The mere idea of you, the longing here for you. You'll never know, how slow, the moments go, till I'm near to you..."_

Candy watched with eyes full of awe at her mother, as Carolyn smiled at her daughter.

 _"I see your face, in every flower; your eyes and stars above. Its just, the thought of you. The very thought of you, my love."_

The song ended and was quickly followed by a hearty round of applause from Candy.

"That was so beautiful Mommy!" She said with excitement.

"Thank you, darling." Carolyn replied, playfully bowing at her; at the moment, only visible audience. Completely unaware of the invisible one that stared at her with deep reverence and admiration.

The Captain watched the two exchange in giddy converse, as Carolyn continued with her sewing.

Candy was still fumbling with her transistor, in search for a steadier radio station, when suddenly a blast of salsa music filled the room.

The Captain grimaced at the loudness.

"Hey what is this song?" Asked Candy.

The entirety of the room was suddenly engulfed with an exotic beat; coming in with increasing gradiation in melody, like a tropical heat wave.

"I hate that song." Grumbled the Captain to himself, in spite of never having heard it before. Its loudness highly offending him.

And to his surprise, Carolyn exclaimed, "I know this song!"

Slowly the beat could no longer be ignored as Carolyn Muir started swaying to the rhythm.

"Its called 'Salsa'," She answered her daughter, snipping a loose piece of thread from the cloth she was handling.

"You're supposed to _dance_ to _this_ beat?" Candy asked, with bemused perplexity.

Carolyn turned to her daughter, setting down the scissors and needle on the table.

"Of course you do!" She said with vigour as she chuckled lightly at Candy's expression.

"I'll show you." Said Mrs. Muir with a deliciously cheeky grin.

Candy was then filled with alacrity, as she stood up to make space for her mother on their living room floor.

The music was reaching its height, as Carolyn Muir made her way to the center of the room.

Kicking her shoes aside, she started to dance.

Her body moved with exact timing to the beat. Her feet were agile and precise, as her delicate hips shook from side to side; extending one leg to the left, then to the right. Then making a quick turn, returning to her pace of movement. She then extended her leg to the back, right leg first, then left. Never once did she lose her stance and posture; elegantly moving her body with ease.

Both Candy and the Captain watched with mouths proverbially dropped to the floor.

To him, the dance was shockingly scandalous.

He should say something.

The Captain thought.

It was highly unsuitable for a mother of two, to be dancing that way in front of her daughter. But then again, judging from Candy Muir's astounded expression, the effect was completely the opposite.

Still. He really should say something.

But the Captain, in spite of his prudish tendencies(in some aspects with regards as to how a lady should behave,), surreptitiously enjoyed watching this side of Mrs. Muir.

The music seemed to bring another part of her, resurfacing as though it had been hidden. As the music continued, he dismissed his earlier judgement of it as being noise, he found himself actually enjoying it.

It was primal, feral - almost. The melody was filled with an inescapable purpose, save only to be tangled within it. He was unsure what the singer was chanting, but even he was mesmerized. Though, he was more mesmerized with the sensational creature dancing along to it.

He pondered heavily on what made her look so different as she danced it. He watched her movements carefully from head to toe, a saucy glint in her eyes.

He felt a shiver of desire go through him, and he shuddered inwardly.

What made her seem so...

It was then he realized it.

Sensual.

That was the word.

Every single part of that word was the only adjective he could think of, that could encompass effectively his realization.

He then suddenly remembered, very briefly, a fellow seaman such as himself.

He was a wealthy merchant from Arabia, who sailed on a great ship and was very insistent on bringing his harem along in his travels. All of them each a tantalizing beauty, and possessed great talent in the art of belly-dancing.

But he soon realized, they all paled in comparison to the woman who now captivated his eyes.

As the song came to an end, Carolyn collapsed onto the nearest couch in a fit of giggles.

"Mommy, where did you learn to dance like that?" Candy said, her voice full of amazement.

"I used to take classes in ballroom dancing when I was in College for the summer," Answered Carolyn in between laughs, then added, "Oh Candy, I haven't danced that way for the longest time."

"You sure dance great Mom." Marveled Candy affectionately at her mother.

"Thank you, dear." Said Carolyn with a smile full of joy and gratitude. "I still can't believe you convinced me to do that!"

"Awww come on Mom, watching you dance beats the heck out of watching television!"

They broke into peals of laughter.

After a short while, as their mirth subsided, Carolyn glanced at her wristwatch and realized it was already thirty minutes past nine.

"I think you should start getting ready for bed sweetie, its getting late, and you still have school tomorrow." Her mother announced as she got up from the couch.

"Awww Mom, can't I stay up late just this one? PLEASE?" Pleaded Candy.

"Not if you want to remain this height for a long time." Teased Carolyn.

"Awwww Mom..." Mumbled Candy unhappily as she picked up her transistor radio and exited the room.

Carolyn shook her head fondly at her daughter as she went about the business of cleaning up in the living room.

"I rather enjoyed that little number you performed, Madame." The Captain's baritone timbre echoed, as he rematerialized himself into the room instantaneously.

Carolyn glanced upwards from picking up discarded pieces of cloth. Her cheeks flushed.

"You...saw that?"

"Yes, indeed so." He replied with a taunt. "Oh, you needn't be embaressed my dear. You are quite an _exquisite_ dancer if I may say so myself."

Carolyn supressed a smile, "Thank you, Captain." She looked at him carefully, noticing the same look he had, when they were in serious converse in the Wheelhouse not long ago, "Was there something you wished to discuss Captain?"

His eyes met hers with gentle intent. "Yes, Madame. As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind to grace me with the pleasure of your company, on a leisurely walk on the beach?"

She smiled fully this time, "I'd love to Captain."

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies, hope you enjoyed this first Chapter. I'm not exactly sure how long this one will be, but I'm currently having so much fun writing for this lovely couple. Reviews are welcome and most importantly, greatly appreciated. Any typoes will be corrected. Happy Reading and God Bless!**

 **I do NOT own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Promptly at ten o' clock later that evening.

Both Candy and Jonathan were tucked into their respective beds, each child recieving a kiss on the forehead from their loving mother, before slumber came over them swiftly.

Soon Martha would be turning in for the evening as well.

But for the moment, the lady of the house, would evade the duty of an early night's rest to steal away into night; to the Captain who awaited her presence down at the beach.

For Captain Gregg, who was waiting for her near the shore, the night was still too young.

...

The wind was coming in thirty degrees from the south-east. The moon was full, as it hung lowly against the blackened sky like a giant orb.

Nothing but the moist sand beneath her shoes, and miles upon miles of the endless sea.

For now, Carolyn Muir and Captain Daniel Gregg were completely alone.

They had been walking in companionable silence for about fifteen minutes, the Captain and her enjoying the moonlight haze that was reflected from the ocean.

It was so quiet, so peaceful. Not even the call of seagulls could be heard.

She looked at him as he walked beside her, clearly something was on his mind tonight. There was that faraway glance that she knew all too well, and was afraid to ask.

But as of now, she was enjoying the sight of him walking beside her. His strong handsome face however, was for the moment, riddled with thoughts that seemed to cast a shadow over his usually mobile, yet well defined features. Her eyes then dropped to where their hands were, dangling idly side by side at their stride.

Unconciously, she had the urge for her hand to be held by his. Till her concious mind reminded her, rather harshly, of their current predicament. He could hold her hand if he wished, but his touch would still fade away after a while. She sighed in secret.

"Believe me Madame. If I could hold your hand, I would." He said quietly beside her.

Her mouth dropped opened, a little in shock of exactly how he knew what she was thinking. But then she reminded herself of his telekenesis ability; limited it may be, but still strong enoug to probe into her thoughts. She cast a look over to him, lightly scolding him with her gaze.

"I need not supernatural powers to know what we _both_ are thinking." Said Captain Gregg in reply to her stare, teasing her with his voice.

Carolyn Muir rolled her eyes, in half annoyance, and in half fondness. "Your ego is astounding." She mused.

"Ego has nothing to do with it. I merely stated the contents of certain facts, that of which are true." He added, raising a taunting brow at her.

Their eyes interlocked for a moment, then he spoke once agan, "And Madame, if I may suggest, contemplating on throwing your shoes at me will not make a difference. It can neither hurt me, nor affect me in any way."

Her eyes widened, both anger and amusement shining in her eyes. "Will you please stay out of my thoughts? Just because you have this great supernatural ability to read minds, does not mean it gives you the liberty to just do so! Does the word 'Privacy' mean absolutely nothing to you?" Exclaimed Carolyn Muir, making sure her sarcasm could be heard on the word 'great'.

"Of course my privacy is very precious to me," He continued, knowing fully what she meant, but still persisted in teasing her, "And I'm quite pleased you regard my abilities as such. Yes, the word _great_ is highly felicitous for a man with my powers," Said the Captain cheerfully.

"You are impossible." Murmured Carolyn more to herself than him, as she shook her head.

"But with all, as you say 'great' abilities, it is indeed limited, as much as it infuriates me to admit. And I can only use this power to some degree, but it is not without great benefit to my _purposes_ , however." He continued, as he then moved behind her. The Captain then lowered himself so that his lips could meet her ear.

"For example Madame," He whispered, "A moment ago, you were debating on which nightgown you preferred to wear in bed. And now, abruptly, your thoughts have gone silent. Or are you intentionally keeping it hidden from being perused by certain external forces?"

He watched her face, enjoying the flare of ire that slithered its way into her angelic features.

"Captain..." She said lowly, gritting her teeth.

He backed away playfully. "Now, mind your temper my dear. You are a lady." Said Captain Gregg, in what he hoped was a placating voice.

"Stop reading my thoughts." She warned.

"Its not entirely my fault. Your thoughts are so eloquent and, if I may say so, quite as attractive as you my dear, if not more. I never knew pink lace could be found in such variety."

He saw the fire in her eyes and quickly dematerialized before she could explode.

"Captain that's not fair!" She reprimanded him loudly just as he disappeared.

Carolyn could hear him laughing, his voice echoing in the wind.

Placing one hand on her hip, a woman's international sign for 'You do that one more time', she announced loudly, "Captain, I will not be a toy for your own pleasure."

At this, the Captain rematerializede before her. Feigning righteous indignation, he answered her, "I, madame?"

"Yes, you." Carolyn said angrily.

"I would not dream of such an unspeakable thing. It is utterly beneath me, Madame."

"You keep this act up, or I'm going back to the house."

"Very well." He conceeded, feeling momentarily chastised.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?" Asked Carolyn, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Certainly not!"

In spite of herself, Mrs. Muir found the inception of a chuckle escaping her mouth. How this man could both aggrivate her deeply, and yet still could make her laugh at the same time, she will never understand.

"You are incorrigible." She stated. Her eyes meeting his.

His eyes glistened as he walked towards her. "You should always remember, that I _never_ apologize." As he stood before her, his height towering, he smiled gently. That ridiculously disarming smile, that only a heartless woman could resist, "Truce?"

She knew she couldn't deny him for too long. "Truce."

They continued their walk after a short time later.

About ten minutes into their perambulations, they passed a large boulder situated near the shore.

Carolyn, seeing that it was a lovely spot to do a bit of stargazing, ceased her footfalls and situated herself atop the enormous rock.

Captain Gregg, was a little further behind her, quietly watching her from a short distance. There weren't many stars, strangely, that evening; only a few ones scattered across the dark firmament like twinkling diamonds. Still, Carolyn, sat there resigned with deep content at the tranquility of the night sky.

It wasn't long till she felt his presence behind her, the sensation of his eyes gaze, almost as tangible as touch itself.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said admiringly at the fullness of the moon.

The Captain took another step forward, till he was in the peripheral of her vision, "Indeed, very much so." He replied, his voice retaining faint traces of a masked emotion.

Carolyn then turned to him, and their eyes met. For a long while, their eyes lingered with each other, as though reading some cryptic language that only the soul could pronounce.

After a moment, Mrs. Muir broke the contact. It was begining to be a little too intense for her - for either of them.

"By the way Captain," Said Carolyn, as a way of diverting their attention from their current unspoken desires, "You said earlier you had something to discuss with me?"

The Captain's brows furrowed in thought as he tugged on his earlobe lightly.

"Ahh, yes." He said after a brief pause. He saw the look of anticipation in her eyes.

"Is it something important?"

"Very... Out of this world, so to speak." The Captain remarked wryly.

Carolyn looked at him strangely, studying him carefully. "What is this about, Captain Gregg?"

"Well..." He started, placing his hands on the lapels of his coat to signify the utmost importance of this particular subject matter, "What if I told you, there was a way...a way for us to meet... dare I say, even touch, without the necessity of having to resort to the dreaming state?"

There was a slight stunned silence. By now, the Captain had Mrs. Muir's full and undivided attention.

She pondered on his words tediously, then concluded with justification that what he said was impossible. There couldn't be another way. Logic, for all reasons, had already determined the irreversible state of their circumstances. There simply was no meeting in the middle, she could not touch him, neither could he touch her. He was a spirit, and she was mortal. There was no way over that impenetrable barricade that seperated them both.

"Captain, I don't wish to burst your spectral bubble, but there can't possibly be any other way."

"Of course. I was, _am_ , perfectly aware of it. That is, until I re-discovered something that seems to prove our theory of, humans and spirits being divided by a spectral wall and unable to breach it - otherwise. An alternative, so to speak." He aptly answered, tugging on his sleeve unconciously.

"But the dreams are, truly, the _only_ , way for us to _meet_...right? I still don't-"

Captain Gregg raised a hand to appease her , "Before you say anything further, I shall explain. Have you ever heard of Astral Travel?"

"You've gotta be kidding." Reacted Carolyn, but she saw the intense conviction in his eyes, and mumbled to herself in realization at his seriousness, "No, no you're not. And no, I have not heard of Astral Travel." She added, a little apprehensive at where this was going.

She had good reason to be. It wasn't apprehension, though on the surface that's what it seemed to be. But on the inside, it was fear. No, not fear of him. She knew she could trust him, sometimes more than herself. That kind of feeling, however, sometimes made her feel vulnerable, open and ungaurded against him. But yet his protectiveness over her, the subtle hidden possesiveness in his manner towards her; made her feel secure towards him, in a way - safe.

Assured.

This fear she felt at the moment though, had nothing to do with him. It was her fear of hope.

Of hoping, and expecting too much of what might, what may, what can _never_ be.

But then there was that other voice in her head that told her, urged her, to secretly believe that _what if what he says actually will work?_

She felt like she was being torn into two different directions. One was of crippling doubt, the other was sheer faith. But as she looked at this ghost, no, this man, before her; she knew that this chance needed to be taken. Though there was a very large part of her that had already decided against it, another part wanted to do it. For some reason beyond her comprehension, she had the eerie notion he would do the same for her, had the situation been in reverse.

"Astral Travel," Captain Gregg continued, noting the strange expression on her face, "Or perhaps I should phrase it as, an out of body experience; has been around for many centuries. It is practiced not only in Buddhist religions, but in Hindu beliefs as well. But of course similar concepts of 'soul-travel' differs greatly in various cultures, traditions and religion itself; and has been considered by some as a form of nirvana, so to speak..."

She sat there and listened to the Captain patiently, and the endless flow of information seemed to pour out of him very easily. In truth she felt a little overwhelmed at his words. Once he finished explaining the first part of their discussion, she took his brief pause as an intitiative to speak her thoughts. "You really did your homework on this haven't you?" She said with a raised brow.

"Certainly I did. Did you expect any less of me?"

"No...but I still don't understand what it has to do with me."

The Captain cleared his throat, "I was getting to that point, shall I continue?"

"Of course."

"Now," He said as he began pacing, "It is believed that the Astral body is an intermediate body of light, linking the rational soul to the physical body; whilst the Astral plane is a world that exists in the sphere between Heaven and Earth, composed of different dimensions, planets and stars. The spirit world, if you will. Even in the Bible, there has been some mention, or a subtle implication of Astral Travel. I belive it was a certain Mr. Williams who wrote in a particular book, that the spiritual body is attached to the physical body; by means of a psychic silver cord. But of course he meant it as some form of metaphor. But the ancient Egyptians had an entirely different opinion on that matter."

"Egyptians? When did you read about Egyptians?" Carolyn asked, a little shocked at how in the world he knew about all this.

"My dear, must I remind you that I've been dead for over a century. And in that span of time, as you may well know, I've had the wonderful luxury of extensive, uninterrupted, reading."

"My dear Captain," Said Carolyn, taunting him lightly by trying to imitate his inimitable accent, "Are you insinuating that you don't get that same 'luxury' of reading, now that you have certain people occupying the house?"

"Oh I do, but I find a certain female-writer, to be a most tantalizing distraction from my studious readings." He replied, a most wicked grin on his face.

She shook her head fondly at him.

"Blast, woman," He scolded her gently, "I was trying to come to a point in our discussion; before you interrupted me in your typically female way."

"I apologize...Professor." Said Mrs. Muir, trying to keep a laugh to herself at the word 'Professor.'

He raised a brow at her.

"Go on, you may continue."

"Thank you"

He continued his pacing, in deep thought, then spoke, "I believe it was in the Asian culture, the Buddhists, and many of those who pratice Taoism; to be precise, that were most succsessful in the art of Astral Travel. They are able to acheive a perfect zen-like state through various stages of meditation." He then looked at her decidedly, "That's what I plan for you to do - tomorrow."

"What!?" Her eyes widened in shock at his words. "You want me to WHAT?"

The Captain then glanced at her resolutely, calm and collected. As though what he suggested was the most natural thing in the world. Almost as natural as baking cookies. If cookies had souls.

"Astral Travel, Madame." He announced. "That's what you are doing tomorrow." His tone left no room for protests.

"Captain, I'm not even sure what that is! I don't know if I can even come close to what you are asking. I wouldn't even know where to begin! Let alone _will_ my soul to do what you just said. Its impossible." She answered in her matter-of-fact tone. As much as she would like to to say yes, her fears and doubts were too thick of a fog for her to see through them clearly enough to make a solid decision, as of the moment. There were just too many things to consider, and analyze, it was just too much.

"Gracious lady, one cannot _will_ the soul to do anything it does not wish. This is only a simple matter of coaxing it to a higher state of awareness, then to that final stage where your concious mind and the mind of your soul merge into one. Then can you leave your terrestrial body on your own will, to travel into different dimensions, then return as you were.

"You mean I can leave and come back? Captain this is too much and too sudden. I can barely get a round-trip ticket to Europe, and now you want me to...to...

"To enter into a wild and wonderful dimension never once beheld by living eyes? And to enter it escorted by a devastatingly handsome sea Captain? Mrs. Muir, where is your sense of adventure?"

She sighed, looking him straight in the eyes. Knowing the secret behind his gaze, and knowing perfectly well that he was using her writer's curiosity to get the better of her. "You make it sound so easy..."

"It is. And you shan't be alone, I shall be there to guide you after all in the four stages of meditation."

"FOUR? And this is assuming I say yes to your proposition right?"

He regarded her thoughtfully and replied, "Very well, I can see that you will need some time to think about this."

He averted his eyes from her, then focused it to the ocean, "The children shall be in school, Martha will be going into town tomorrow, I shall await your decision at exactly 8 am."

"Fine." She replied. _That's barely enough time. But fine._ Carolyn could not help but feel a little drained at the sudden concept of...what did he call it? Astral Travel?

It all seemed so... insanely out of proportion. And yet, the idea, the very theory of it posed some plausibility, at least how he put it out to be. Still, no matter how extravagant the theory of it could be, and all the more once its proven true, she could not help shake that twinge of doubt that still hung within her.

Carolyn looked at the Captain, moonlight against his skin and hair; she could not help but feel as though she were falling upwards, from the ground up. It was a bizzare feeling, and oddly enough she felt comforted by it.

"Caroyln," He whispered. She watched him turn to face her, his eyes suddenly dark with a haunting form of longing. "I urge you highly to consider your decision, please." Then added, almost solemnly, "And whatever it may be, I shall respect it." Said the Captain, though somewhat reluctant, his voice was very earnest.

Carolyn tried very hard to ignore the inception of tears welling up within her, as she caught the sight of the Captain, gazing almost mournfully at her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn stirred in her bed later that night. Her conversation with the Captain earlier that evening kept swimming in her mind, leaving her slumber-less and unsettled.

She could not help but wonder why he has suddenly suggested such a thing like that, and more importantly why she _had_ to make her decision by tomorrow morning. The exponential circumstance, his proposal offered, seemed rather unnerving to her.

Carolyn shifted beneath the sheets, her mind running away with a hundred thoughts.

Although the Muir family has just only freshly begun their third year at Gull Cottage, Carolyn could not help but reflect on the emotional changes that have occurred during their second year stay aboard the 'Captain's Ship', as Captain Gregg referred to the house. And these most peculiar changes seemed to have been most profound, shortly after Carolyn's parents had renewed their vows during their visit.

It seemed to Carolyn even then, though in secret; that her relationship with the Captain was slowly escalating, metamorphosing into a higher form of connection. An emotional bond that was beginning to blur the lines of their friendship. Oh the bond was there, always there though in secret; dormant and unheard, its calls emerging only as a whisper of an echo, muffled by circumstance, and silenced by the barriers that separated their worlds.

But still in spite of their little adversities, that bond grew and flourished through the time they had well spent together.

Carolyn Muir sighed in her bed, her thoughts chaotic. Night did not bring the soothing comfort of slumber as she first anticipated. She had fully expected to be asleep by now, and the remnants of the earlier evening's events to be temporarily forgotten. But as she glanced at the clock that hung above the mantle, which read two a.m, she knew it was going to be a long night ahead.

Soon daylight would be looming, and before a moment's notice; would break over the horizon in well over a few hours, to Carolyn's dismay. If this was any other morning, she would have looked forward to it with her characteristic optimism and enthusiasm. But in the hours of twilight, after enduring a long battle with herself, the morning that awaited her was more than less welcome.

And she was right.

From the moment she awoke, to the time she had eaten her breakfast, her mind was apprehensive and on edge. Carolyn desperately longed for an excuse to remain in bed for the remainder of the day, but she knew that would absurd. All throughout the early morning, she found her mood that to be of a tense, and highly agitated mindset. When the children, including Martha, inquired of her troubles; she forced a white lie and had merely said her mind was preoccupied with a story she was writing. _Liar._ The type-writer remained untouched since yesterday evening.

Carolyn then proceeded to evade the lot of them with a last recourse of action, fending off any further queries and curious stares, by excusing herself early from the breakfast table.

In hindsight, that decision was a bad idea. For she now was back in the Master Cabin, gingerly counting the minutes to when the clock would strike at 8 a.m.

She sat at her desk idly chewing on her bottom lip. For what seemed like a long while, she got lost in her little sphere of thought, when suddenly she felt the atmosphere begin to shift considerably. He was coming and she could feel it. Carolyn took a final glance at the time and noted that it was a mere few seconds before 8.

She steeled herself for whatever laid ahead.

Somewhere, in the air around her, was Captain Gregg. He was watching her through a sheath of diaphanous energy that kept him from materializing into the room, not just yet.

He studied her features carefully, and tried to decipher the hidden thoughts that that were encased behind every fluttery blink and in her every look. But knowing her mind as he does, he would be well prepared for whatever aim she was to throw in his direction. And he most certainly was not going to let up without a hearty fight.

Soon thereafter, just as the clock chimed eight, the Captain materialized himself promptly into the room.

"Good Morning, Madame." Greeted the Captain with a smile, and a light bow.

"Good Morning to you too, Captain." Replied Carolyn with a pensive smile of her own.

She looked at the Captain as he walked over to her desk, and took a casual seat on the spot that was absent of papers or pencils.

"I trust that you slept well?"

Carolyn chuckled dryly, "That remains to be seen." She was toying with a pencil in between her fingers, before realizing that he was waiting for her next statement.

"Captain," She continued, feeling a slight headache cruise its way through her head, "I know we made an agreement that I would make my choice today, in regards to that strange little request you mentioned yesterday evening-"

"Ahh, yes. And have you made your decision?" Asked Captain Gregg, hiding the slight hesitation in his voice.

"Yes...and I can't do it...I just can't. I'm sorry, Captain Gregg." Responded Carolyn with a shake of her head, and with a lingering trace of remorse in her tone. "I do hope you understand." She added.

"Oh I do, Mrs. Muir." He answered, tugging at his sleeves.

"You're not angry with me then?"

"Certainly not. After all I'm a very reasonable man-"

"Very reasonable." She said in agreement, and secretly felt relief that his reaction towards her decision, was in a sense, tolerable. No temper squalls, no heated arguments. For today at least.

But the one thing that Carolyn had forgotten, was that some storms can insidiously begin even on a cloudless, sunny day.

"And I should have known a woman would not be suitable to a gargantuan task such as this." Stated Captain Gregg nonchalantly, nodding his head as though he concurred to his own conclusion.

The bait was set.

"I beg your pardon?" Reacted Carolyn with a frisson of impotent ire, one brow raised.

"After all, only a man could be truly suited for such a feat. For man has the capacity to be daring in its full extent, and to be fearless in the face of uncharted waters."

"And you consider women to be none of those things?"

"Aye. Of course they are. In their own special way." Patronized the Captain.

Carolyn could not help but feel infuriated at his tone. "Captain, are you suggesting that as a woman, I am incompetent to do a man's job?"

"No dear lady. A woman most certainly can do a man's job if they desire to do so-" He explained, in hopes of softening her edges before they sharpen. Still, he could not supress the nefarious smirk that curved the corner of his lips as he began to close his trap. "Only men, naturally, can do it better. That's why I am in complete agreement with your wise decision."

Carolyn looked at him and felt a little uneasy.

What was he planning?

She would find out soon enough.

Shortly after he had said his piece, the Captain stood up from his seat on her desk and bowed once again, a sign that the conversation was over and it was time for him to de-materialized, when Mrs. Muir stopped him abruptly.

"Wait!'" Said Carolyn, her gaze interlocking into his as her final decision solidified, against her better judgement.

The Captain looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I...I change my mind..." The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She saw his trap a second too late.

The Captain gave her a most jovial, yet triumphant smile. "I shan't argue with that, after all women are prone to change their decisions more often than not."

Carolyn sighed, feeling rather exasperated; knowing it was futile to fight against him, and was now seeing clearly how he had come to convince her to change her mind. "I'll do the blasted thing." She retorted with gritted teeth.

Captain Gregg's mischievous glance then softened as he looked at her. "I won't force you to do anything you do not wish Madame. You know that. Truly-"

"Well, you didn't need to resort in using my 'feminine integrity', as a ploy to achieve your desired result Captain." Intercepted Carolyn Muir, her eyes showing her hurt. "I may be stubborn, but in case you have forgotten, I am not entirely without feelings."

There was a brief silence between them.

"I can see that my actions have hurt you." He said with downcast eyes, his voice rather rueful, "I am sorry...But you see," Spoke the Captain in a gentle voice as he moved to stand at her side, "It was the only way I could think of for you to change your decision..." His voice trailed off, realizing that she wouldn't look it him. "Blast it all Madame...you're as stubborn as I, perhaps even more so." Said Captain Gregg, a mixture of fondness and frustration now evident in his voice. "And as I said before, you don't have to do it. What I am saying is, it would mean a great deal to me, and I am asking it in the best way that I can if you would do it, for me. I would not ask such a feat from you had the request been a mere trifle in nature."

Carolyn Muir sat there listening to him, as she felt the strength of her resolve once again erode away at the sound of his voice. This, this was his greatest weapon - his _blasted_ sincerity.

She knew now that there was no other choice but to do it. And besides, by now she was at the point where her curiosity had grown far stronger than the complexities of her doubts. He had a very important reason, and a significant one at that, for him to be asking this of her. A very big reason indeed. And as her writer's instinct began to be aroused by the hovering mystery that surrounded his request, Carolyn Muir now realized that there was no going back.

And as she gazed into his cerulean eyes, she knew there was more than adventure that awaited them both.

"Alright, Captain." She said softly, "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

They were about to begin with the proceedings a few minutes later. The Captain had excused himself momentarily to retrieve something from the Wheelhouse, and returned just as quickly as he disappeared.

"Ahh, here we are." Said the Captain as he walked to the opposite side of the room, setting the curious looking object atop the bedside table.

"What is that?" Asked Carolyn, glancing over the strange little thing from where she sat. Thinking rather hard, she recognized it, "Captain, why do we need a metronome?"

"You'll see in a moment, m'dear." Replied the Captain.

She watched with hidden delight as the Captain arranged the pillows on the bed.

"Captain, don't you think its a little too early for bed?" She teased.

He shot her a half-smile and lightly scolded her with his eyes.

Mrs. Muir watched for a few more minutes as he deliberately piled the pillows vertically; making her mind wander into certain areas of thought that caused the blood to rush to her cheeks and in turn made her avert her eyes from him for a long moment.

The Captain pretended not to have noticed.

Carolyn was pulled out of her silent meditation a minute later when the Captain called out to her.

"Yes, Captain Gregg?"

He motioned her to him.

"I'll need you to sit here," He said, pointing to the left side of the well arranged bed.

Carolyn bit her bottom lip to keep her composure steady. Had this been any other situation, she would have found the Captain's instructions of sitting on the bed most sensual. But since this was an entirely different matter, she will have to try and not dwell too much on the cause her thoughts were being stirred to _._

But blast it all, she wasn't going to make the peculiar impact he had on her obvious. She'd have to be impaled on a marlinspike first.

So very deftly, she did as she was told, and reclined quite comfortably on the softness of the pillows.

Carolyn looked at him, waiting for further instruction, when he raised a hand,

"Just one more moment, m'dear."

She kept her eyes on him as he left her side, and strode with that familiar gait of his, one that bespoke of authority and control. She wondered idly why he was heading to the door, when she heard a singular click. Indicating that he had locked it. She felt surreptitiously pleased at that gesture. The exact reason why, was unknown to her.

She licked her lips, feeling then the familiar sensation of anxiety go through her body, her excitement faltering as she remembered what they were about to do.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"I do not wish for us to be disturbed." Answered the Captain, walking back towards her.

"But the children won't be home until the afternoon, and Martha has gone into town. Do you think that's necessary?"

"Of course. Even when my vessel is vacant of my other shipmates, it does not mean that we are entirely alone. An infringing interloper could come scuttling about at precisely the wrong moment, and I have no intentions of having the privacy of our time together here to be disturbed. Especially today. " Stated the Captain firmly, seating himself at her bedside once more.

Carolyn felt the weight of the bed shift mildly, not quite as profoundly as she expected, barely noticeable in fact, but there definitely was a shift. She studied him for a moment, then said, "So what you're saying is, if someone happens to drop by unexpectedly, you don't want them to barge in on us."

"Precisely. How very astute you are m'dear."

"Thank you, Captain." She replied with a knowing smile.

"So, shall we begin?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Replied the Captain as he clasped his hands together. "The first thing I'd like you to do is to lean back completely, Madame." Said the Captain, starting the metronome with only but one wave of his hand.

"Alright." Said Carolyn as she sunk further into the pillows, the pulsating sound of the metronome ticking away beside her.

"Very good, now-"

"Captain?" She said, feeling a cringe of panic go through her.

"Yes?" The Captain asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Carolyn closed her eyes briefly, then said, "Captain...I don't want you to think I'm a coward...but..I'm afraid. What if something goes wrong? What if...what if it isn't going to work? Will you be disappointed with me?"

The Captain's countenance shifted to a more softer, more tender emotion. He smiled at her gently his eyes shimmering like the ocean when the sun's rays touches the surface, "You could never disappoint me, Madame. And only trust me, it will work."

He watched her nod. "Good. Now, close your eyes. Listen to the sound of the metronome..."

"You are in a safe place...No harm can come to you there..."

"Breathe deeply...All is calm and quiet..."

Carolyn Muir clung to the sound of his voice as it coaxed her into a deeper state of unconsciousness; the velvet entwined zephyr of his timbre carrying her across the darkened shores of slumber.

A few minutes of their exercise into the first stage of meditation went by quite successfully.

However, there was one cloud in their horizon. Just as Mrs. Muir found herself feeling as though she were being elevated into a higher level into their experiment; she realized, with much disappointment, that she was awakening from the zen-like state she had been earlier in. Still, she could not help but feel as though she were extremely relaxed. Quite a strange sensation for someone who was just about to wake up.

She could also hear some strange chanting in the distance to which she could not decipher as to what the words were, only that they were repeated in deep tones, and in a never ending loop.

As she felt herself begin to be pushed further into consciousness, she mumbled briefly under her breath with a heavy sigh of defeat, "Captain, its useless, its not going to work."

Carolyn opened her eyes, and abruptly sat up, removing herself from the bed as she rubbed the nape of her neck. "Its no use..." She said, shaking her head. "I guess I'm not cut out for this..."

Carolyn paced for a few moments, now noticing that her surroundings were unusually silent.

There was no stirring of winds, not even the ocean could be heard, and as her senses were returning; she felt a lightness in gravity that she could not describe, yet it was incredibly palpable in the atmosphere around her.

She looked around the Master Cabin and realized everything was the same as it should be, and yet she could not shake the feeling that all was not as it seemed. What made matters worse, the Captain was no where in sight.

She was utterly alone.

 _Did it work?_

 _Did it actually work!?_

Carolyn asked herself. Her mind began picking up speed as she tried to take in what was happening, or what she thought was happening. The most frightening part of the whole matter was, she no longer could discern whether she was dreaming or whether she was awake.

She passed her vanity mirror, and could see that she was still dressed in the delicate pink sweater and beige capri pants she had been wearing this morning.

So the question still remained, was it a dream or not?

Could you see your reflection in a dream?

She had no answer.

Carolyn could feel her mind slowly spin, causing her to feel suddenly dizzy.

She could also feel herself grow disoriented and confused, so many previous thoughts of every single scenario of what could go wrong, was now reiterating itself one by one into her mind.

Would he be able to find her if she got lost? Surely he would...wouldn't he?

She tried to keep whatever was left of her sanity in check.

Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth and called out, her voice sounding taut, even to her ears.

"Captain Gregg?"

Silence.

"Captain?"

Not even an echo.

Blast.

Whatever happened during their little experimentation must have sent her to the wrong place, or wrong dimension, wherever she may be. That was the only plausible explanation.

Carolyn wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very small and vulnerable.

What was she to do? Could she possibly go back? But how?

She tried to think of a way to go back, but she found herself stumped.

Just when she thought her walls of sanity were beginning to crack and collapse, a familiar baritone voice filled her ears from behind.

Carolyn turned around quickly.

"Madame, I believe my congratulations are in order-" The Captain's handsome face beamed at her as he spoke, but before he could continue his sentence, he felt the full weight and impact of Carolyn Muir's embrace as she lunged into his arms with relief.

"Oh, Captain. I'm so glad its you! I thought something had gone terribly wrong, I thought I was sent to the wrong place and I didn't..." She paused, her eyes widening at the realization of whose arms were now holding her protectively. "...Didn't know how to reach you..." Carolyn managed to finish the remainder of her sentence, but something else was now taking hold of her attention.

 _It worked! It actually worked!_ Said a loud voice in her mind.

She lowered her eyes slightly, a little embarrassed at her actions. The Captain, however kept his gaze steady at her. There was a trace of amusement in his eyes, yet between the glistening play of light that reflected in those sapphire depths; contained yet another emotion that for the moment - remained hidden.

"Oh..." She muttered softly. Stepping back rather awkwardly from the embrace, her cheeks flushed and pink, "Well, you were right, we certainly...can touch." She gulped, trying to regain her composure. She closed her eyes for a brief second, the sensation of his arms around her still leaving traces against her skin.

The Captain smiled, "I do wish to extend my most sincere apologies for not being here to greet you when you arrived." He said as he tugged at his earlobe briefly.

"You see, when the time came for the third and fourth stage of the meditation process, you were traveling far more quickly than I had first anticipated. So quickly in fact, that I almost did not notice your presence once it arrived here. I must commend and applaud you m'dear for you are the most skilled astral traveler I have ever had the pleasure of encountering in my afterlife."

"Thank you, Captain." Carolyn smiled, "Now," She said looking around, "Where exactly is - here?"

At this, the Captain's lips turned upwards into a dazzling grin and said,

"Welcome to the Astral Plane Mrs. Muir."

Carolyn blinked, "The Astral plane?" But Captain, this just looks exactly like Gull Cottage, how exactly can this be-"

"Belay that Madame..." Merely said the Captain, halting her questions as he stepped towards her and said quietly, "Close your eyes."

"But-"

"Ah-" He said, raising a scolding finger at her, till she did as she was told.

Then gently he covered her eyes with his hand.

For about a minute Carolyn stood there, feeling a noticeable shift in the entire atmosphere; followed by the sensation of the Captain removing his hand from her eyes.

She could feel his breath tickle her ear as he spoke once more, "Now, open them."

And eagerly she did so. The moment she did, she realized that they were most certainly _not_ in Schooner Bay any longer.

"You were saying?" Teased the Captain, immensely pleased at her reaction.

"I...but..." She was trying to coherently find words, but the view was so overwhelming, Carolyn felt as though she were going to dissolve from where she stood.

They were atop a great mountain, surrounded by tall grass and wildflowers that seemed to bend with the direction of the wind. They were up so high that she could see the crude and rocky edges of a cliff that lay just beyond. Carolyn felt herself shiver, the vastness of her surroundings seeping into her bones.

The entire view of the ocean could be seen far below them like a blue cloud as it melted together with the sky in the great distance. There was not a tree sight, only the endless wide and open plains, and the infinite sky above them.

It was truly a breathtaking sight. For the sun hung suspended in some far corner of the sky, creating the illusion of both dusk and dawn; the colors of autumn and midnight painting the firmament its very own shade of twilight.

"This...this is definitely not Gull Cottage...not anymore at least..." Said Mrs. Muir in a bewildered tone.

Carolyn then turned to the Captain her eyes filled with confused wonderment, "How is this possible? How is it that you can show me all this?"

"We are now both in the same plane, Mrs. Muir. What I can see, here, you can too, and vice versa. Here, the separation of dimensions no longer exist."

"I can certainly see that, Captain Gregg." Remarked Carolyn, giving him a long stare. "But what I mean is, why did you bring me here specifically today?"

"In a moment you shall know. Shall we?" Said the Captain as he offered her his arm.

She sighed as she accepted it, she didn't know how much surprises she could take in just one day. But as she saw the gleam of excitement and happiness in his eyes, she realized that whatever course he was steering them to, she might as well enjoy it.

They began a short walk a few minutes later through the windy plains, the tall grass languidly grazing around their knees as they passed them. Though the entire scenery seemed as though it were all some sort of mirage; some distant dream, to her it was all very real, and as she felt the Captain's strong arm beneath her grasp she knew then that it was, truly, irreversibly - real.

Carolyn Muir was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not even notice the fact that they had already arrived at their destination. It was only when the sensation that came after one has stopped movement, did she realize that they had already come to a full stop.

She blinked her eyes and saw before her a majestic old willow tree. It was situated precisely at the center of the clearing, a grand sight of nature, with its long leaves blowing in the wind.

From where she was, Carolyn could also immediately see a picnic cloth delicately spread out, with a basket filled with a variety of fruit and cheeses, and the Captain's Madeira accompanied by two sparkling glasses.

She turned to him with a smile, "A picnic?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, Captain. You really are sweet." Teased Carolyn as she walked over to the lovely spread.

"For the hundredth time, Madame. I am not sweet!" Said the Captain with a huff, following behind her.

"We shall agree to disagree then." Said Carolyn happily as she sat down on the soft cloth, pouring them both a glass of Madeira.

The Captain took his seat beside her as she offered him his glass. He observed her closely as she did so, noting the the way the wind was mussing her hair.

"You really were right," Spoke Carolyn once more, as she held her drink in her hand. " I didn't think all of this could be possible...but you were right..."

The Captain smiled at her, "Well you didn't believe in ghosts before you met me."

"No. I didn't." She returned his smile, "But here I am."

The Captain clinked his glass against hers and said, "Here's to believing in the impossible."

"I'd drink to that any day." Responded Carolyn as she took her first sip of wine.

"There's still one thing that puzzles me, Captain."

"Oh? And What is it m'dear?" Queried Captain Gregg as he set his glass down.

Carolyn looked at him, and for the first time she allowed her eyes to settle on his handsome face, tracing the invisible lines on his lips, nose, and eyes.

She snapped herself out of it.

"Well...you were so adamant, tenacious, no. Dare I say it, impatient, with the request of bringing me here. What is it that's so important about this day in particular that you _had_ to bring me here today?"

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"September 21st. Why?"

"Today is the anniversary of your arrival at Gull Cottage."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Oh...I didn't even remember..." Said Carolyn, allowing the memories of their first two years to sink into her mind, she then gave a soft chortle. "Captain, I didn't know you were sentimental."

He looked at her, feigning an indignant glare. Carolyn could not help but laugh even louder.

"Jezebel!" Growled the Captain at her mirth.

"I'm sorry." Carolyn said as she calmed down, taking another sip of her Madeira.

"I am not, nor have I ever been sentimental." Said Captain defensively. "But however, today _is_ a special occasion, and so we must celebrate."

"Either way Captain, I thank you deeply. This..." Said Carolyn, indicating at their beautiful surroundings, "This is all so lovely..."

"You are most welcome, Madame. But that's only half the surprise."

"Oh?"

"There is another surprise I should like to give to you."

Carolyn watched as the Captain suddenly came close to her, his presence invading the remaining spaces between them. Before she could comprehend what was about to happen, she saw him reach for what seemed to be a piece of parchment that was laid beside her.

"This was something I had written a long time ago. And since I know you rather like poetry and prose, I am giving this to you as a gift and keepsake. Because I know only you can truly appreciate its value and meaning." He said softly as he unfolded the paper.

"Thank you, Captain...I...I wish I had prepared something to give to you as well." Said Carolyn feeling rather sheepish.

"That isn't necessary Madame, your presence here with me today is all the gift I could ever hope and ask for." Said Captain Gregg softly, "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Alright," She replied with a smile, "I'd love to hear it."

Curiously she studied the vintage-looking scroll in his hand, wondering in the hidden confines of her mind what the contents were.

An answer would soon follow.

A moment later, the Captain cleared his throat and began to read aloud. His inescapable voice gliding together with the wind.

 _"The sleepless desire that awakens my morn. The aching hunger in the absence. The fragrance of a garden that of which I long to be lost in; entangle me in your vines of luscious blooms and hidden flowers._

 _Only let it be your limbs that ensconce me when you embrace me; be as nubile as the wind and as soft as the changing clouds; but let your lips be my only source of warmth._

 _Let all your kisses be mine, let no object bear the memory of your caresses save only for me; let no cup know the exquisite softness that comes with the touch of your mouth; nor ever let the secrets of your hidden valleys be exposed nor be held by lifeless sheets, save only for my hands. These hands that tremble with longing only for the touch of your skin._

 _Let not the image of your beauty linger within the confines of a mirror's reflection, for my eyes see clearly than that of which is made of glass..."_

The Captain did not realize that he had already lowered the parchment and was now reciting from memory. His gaze then found hers and stayed there, fixated as though he were in a trance as he uttered the remaining words,

 _"And to kiss you with but only one kiss. A kiss to shame all other kisses that ever existed before, for never having been ours first."_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story so far. I** **'m so thankful to every single one of you who left a review. And my sincere apologies for being late in this update. My schedule has kinda' been hectic lately but here I am! And hope you enjoy reading Chapter four. Stay tuned my loves! God bless! And any typos will be corrected. Happy reading!**


End file.
